On the Evolution of Dragons
by Beastial Moon
Summary: <html><head></head>A Fanfictional Essay on the History of Dragons. Mashes most Dragon-related films and books including but not excluded to HTTYD, DragonHeart, Inheritance Cycle and even the Bible! More details inside. One-shot.</html>


On the Evolution of Dragons: A Fanfictional Essay

**The history of Dragons, from Creation to Pern. Overlaps many Dragon-oriented films and books, including Dragon heart, Anne McCafferey's the Dragons of Pern, How to Train Your Dragon, the Inheritance Cycle, LOTR, and the Last Dragon Chronicles. I am a Christian, and the views at the beginning of this essay I tried to coincide as much as I could with the Idea of Creation, in that God created the world. I hope what little I did add in does not offend anybody. I own none of the ideas, beliefs, films or books that come up in here.**

In the Beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth, the Skies and the Land, the Night and the Day. He created all the animals of the World, and it was good. Among these animals were the fiercest, and the most intelligent of the species, the Dragon. Dracon, as the First Man Adam named them, was larger than the Oliphant's of the land and the Whales of the Water, for it flew in the sky and reigned over all. Man met one Dracon and became very good friends with her, naming her personally as Gaea. God saw that this was not good, for Adam was lonely of his own species and was resorting to others. So in his Power, he created Eve, the first Woman. Adam was smitten for Eve, and he left Gaea behind in the Garden.

Gaea, depressed at his departure, traveling through the Garden to find something else to speak with. She spoke with Fish and Lizards, Birds and Bugs, Sea Serpents and Amphibians. None of them, not even her own fellow Dragons, held the same imaginative conversation that the Human had had. So when Adam and Eve were expelled from Eden, Gaea asked the Archangel Michael to let her follow them. Michael allowed her passage, and she became their silent guardian. But alas, it was a most unpleasant situation! For she was now the only Dragon in the World (the rest stayed in Eden), and forced to Mate with the Lizards and Birds in hopes of keeping her species alive. Over thousands of years, these offspring, dubbed Deinos Sauros, ruled the land and kept Mankind at bay for many long years.

Eventually, there was a great flood covering the earth, and all the Deinos Sauros were wiped off the face of the Earth. Dragons, with their powerful wings, flew from mountain top to mountain top for Forty Days and Forty Nights. Eventually, the waters receded and became vast oceans, separating all the lands. Dragons followed Mankind across the seas to the north. But Mankind, having grown exponentially in numbers, had grown bitter hatred against their ancient brethren, and drove them out of their lands. And Dragons, not wishing to violate their oaths to the First She-Dragon – Gaea – hid in the mountains while man hunted them down. It was in this time that a dark power seized them, and for many centuries they were used for wicked by the hands of Sauron.

For four and half thousand years, the Wills of the Dragons was manipulated and morals were crushed. After the unexpecting Hobbits destroyed the Dark Evil in the Lands, they fled in terror of what they had done. They hid in the mountains and the crevasses in far off lands, away from Middle-Earth. Everything that had happened within the four and a half millennia only confirmed the Human's hatred/fear of them. In time, the True Magic in the World died out, and the mythical creatures – Hobbits, Goblins, Trolls, Ents, Balrogs and Orcs, among others – ceased to be, and there is very little evidence of their existence in today's time. Elves and Dwarves went across the seas to the new lands.

Mankind went on to explore new lands, and the Dragons were forced to travel further and further away. Soon enough, there was little place left for them to turn. In an act of desperation, thousands of them flew Westward across the Great Ocean, in hopes of finding peaceable lands. But many who were too weak to fly were left behind. These would be known as the Last Twelve – a wrongly dubbed legend, as there WERE dragons that still existed in Europe (Middle Earth later became known today as Australia, New Zealand, and the islands that surrounded them.)

In one small village (Where Denmark exists today) there was a woman by the name of Guinevere. She had fiery red hair that fell to her hips, and a smile that brightened the hardest soul. One day while she was drinking water from a lake, a humongous green and brown dragon flew down beside her. The dragon roared, but she appeared unafraid. Curious, he allowed her to sing to him. And she opened up something he didn't know he had… a friend. They became very good friends, and for seven days and seven nights, she sang her lullaby to him. He told her that his name was Gawain, and he was the last Dragon. (This would turn out to be a lie to protect his kind, but she would never know that). As Gawain grew weaker, Guinevere feared he was dying. So she fetched the Sybil of their Village, Gwillana.

Gwillana told her what she needed to hear – that she could help him. Gawain was shedding his scales, a sure sign he was dying. Gwillana told her that when Gawain shed his fire tear, to catch it with one of the scales. The deal was to save Gawain in exchange for her first born daughter, Gwendolyn. It worked, up to a point. Instead of allowing the Fire Tear to return to the Center of the Earth, Guinevere caught it, and he turned to Clay. Guinevere had to drop it because the power was destroying her, and by chance (or Fate, it is debatable) it fell into a hollow bone at her feet. Realizing she had been tricked, she went to Gwillana and cried that she had lied to her. Furious with this outburst, Gwillana sent forth many natural disasters after her with her Magic, and Guinevere and Gwendolyn barely escaped with their life. They were aided by a mighty brown bear named Thoran, who had been healed by Guinevere some time ago.

The three of them were swept up into a vast Ocean, and there Thoran paddled with his strong paws for many years. Guinevere had a dream where Gaea told her that her work was complete, and she could allow the Fire Tear to return to its earthly home. She dropped the tear out of the bone, and it froze over and became the Arctic Ice Cap. Thoran thumped his paws onto the ice, and his fur changed colors from brown to white, becoming the World's first Polar Bear.

Gawain's Lie saved a great many Dragons from persecution. Far away in England, however, some of the Dragons were still being killed. A Great Dragon-Hunter named Bowen, seeking vengeance on the Terrible Bewitching that one of the Dragons had caused to Prince Einon, his pupil. It was fate for him to Meet Draco, the LAST of Gaea's Children. (For that is what the superior and more intelligent Dragons called themselves, the others left in the world being less evolved from countless interspecies mating.) Draco and Bowen became friends, and Draco told him that it had been him all those years ago (12) who had given the Prince half of his Heart. He also revealed that Einon had been malicious from the beginning, and it was only his fault by thinking so Naively that he could heal his wicked soul. Together they formed an army, and with the help of Brother Gilbert and Kara, they seized the castle and killed Einon. For a long time, peace was finally brought to the land. Bowen took the throne against his best intentions, and for ten years they prospered.

In the Land Of Berk, however, there was an entirely different kind of Dragon. They were not as intelligent and unable to speak the Common Tongue, but they were still playful and friendly. Unfortunately, they were overrun by a great Demon, their minds enslaved to her terrible will. She was the Last True Darkling, a Spawn of Satan and his Anti-Draconic Imps called The Fain. For three hundred years, she tortured the closest Human Colony, a land of Vikings named "Berk". On Berk, the inhabitants grew to learn nothing but hate and intolerance for anything different, and with an unquenchable appetite for killing Dragons.

Chieftain Stoic the Vast's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, was one of those unfortunate lads who were different from his entire culture. He was a weakling, he couldn't fight, and he hated bloodshed. But he was always inventing things, and was determined to make his place in his society – especially if he was to be Chief of the Tribe some day. So he came up with hundreds of contraptions, and most (probably all, but some are debatable) ended up in either horrible failure or somebody (or a group) getting hurt, maimed, or having a horrible clean smell on them for weeks.

Needless to say, nobody really liked it when he went outside. So naturally, when he actually DID take down a "Night Fury", an extremely rare creature for its Night-time camouflage and Speed, nobody believed him. He went off searching in the woods for it, and found it tied up in his bola contraption. In that moment, he realized what he was there for – to change everything. He couldn't kill it; instead, he went against his old teachings and FREED it. The Night Fury turned on him, trapping him against a rock. But instead of burning him to a crisp like the young lad expected, it just stared. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned in. At this, the Night Fury roared, and flew away; injured.

The next few weeks, they say, are history. Hiccup came back the next day and bonded with the Night Fury. He noticed it had retractable teeth, and thus named him Toothless. Over the course of his Dragon Training, he took down the dragons with his "Humane" ways, and skyrocketed to the top of his class, all while rebuilding a tail for Toothless. On his initiation fight, in which he had to slay a Monstrous Nightmare, he revealed – quite by accident – that he had befriended the Night Fury, and was then Outcast from his Tribe. To make matters worse, he spilled the beans about the Red Death, and his father, Chief Stoic the Vast, was leading the entire tribe on an expedition to the Island. During this whole time, Gwillana the Sybil with her Dark Magic was watching, posed as the Village Elder. She knew he was pure of heart, and would be suitable to help bring the Dragons back to their rightful place.

In a last moment attempt, he came and saved everybody, and with Toothless they defeated the Red Death. Dragon kind, free from the Darkling's slavery, bonded with many of the Villagers, particularly the Elders and the Youth. Gwillana was nowhere to be found, not that anybody had even noticed her – except once, on the docks. Hiccup went on to become a Great Chief, perhaps the greatest Viking of all time. He retired from his Chiefing duties at an early age (23) and traveled westward. He flew all the way to England, where he found Bowen, Draco, and Kara. He informed them that there WERE other dragons out there, and Draco was not the last. But Draco, too tired to fly anymore, did not fly off to find them. Instead, at a ripe old age, he decided it was time to return to The Fire Within, and as the Humans and Toothless watched, he willingly shed his Fire Tear. His body brightened, and became one of the stars in the sky, a part of the Constellation Draco.

After a few months, Hiccup and Toothless set out on a Great Exploration – to cross the Big Sea and find new lands. What they did not expect to see was how fair and light on their feet the natives were. Believing them to be blessed with special abilities, Hiccup called them Elves after the mystical creatures of his youth stories. The land was called Alagaesia, and it was bountiful in spirit and life. But the Elves had the same problem with Dragons that Berk had had for a long time – they were at war. No one knew exactly who had started it, only that there was hatred on each side. The Arrival of Hiccup and Toothless completely changed their way of thinking. It took the two of them many, many years to convince them that Dragons and Elves could get along, as well as Bond. A new practice sprang up, and when Hiccup and Toothless died at the ripe age of 54 and 163, they were given the honorable names of _ _ _and _

Centuries later, nearly a millennia, Man had risen in Alagaesia. They ruled with their Dragons, protecting the people. But there was one of them that betrayed them. Mad with vengeance after his Dragon was killed in battle, he asked for another Dragon. But there were none that would accept him. So in his fury, he slayed all the living dragons, and he kept the last three eggs for himself. After years of turmoil, the elf-princess Arya stole a blue egg from right under Galbatorix's nose. She was captured, but not before she sent it across Alagaesia to a mountain range, right in front of a small farm boy named Eragon, who was hunting a deer.

Perplexed with this strangely newfound object, he brought it home and took care of it. A few days later, much to his surprise, it hatched into a dragon. He named her Saphira, and after the King's Men burnt his home and killed his uncle, he left with Brom the Story-teller to avenge him. He left his brother to take care of the village. A long journey awaited them. Brom turned out to be one of the last Dragon Riders; his dragon (Also named Saphira) had been slain in battle by Galbatorix. Eragon – with the help of a rebel group in the mountains, dwarves, a hidden clan of Elves, and his own village – defeated Galbatorix, and returned peace to Alagaesia. Eragon fell in love with Arya, and the line of Elves and Men became so badly blurred that Elves, the recessive gene pool, were lost to myth and legends, much like the Ents and Orcs of the Second Age. And thus, the Fourth Age came to an end.

It was at about the first Millennia after Christ that the Chinese began their own form of mass producing papers – the first ever printing press. The dragons, fearful of the Technological advances (and horrors, as they would later find) that such a creation would bring made them make a final decision. To use the Fain to travel Between to Cor: pern: Ica, or Pern for short.

Until about a millennia later when a young tenant named David Rain was brought into being by the power of Gawain's Blood and Talon. Written into being, the author of David's story (Arthur) was the descendent of Guinevere, Hiccup, and Eragon. With the help of Gwillana (Surprisingly still alive), polar bears and clay dragons, they brought Dragons back out of Between and the first Dragon was named Grockle.

But the earth was not nearly as strong as it had once been. After facing hundreds of years of smog and carbon gas, the ozone layer was critically damaged. Fire given off from a Dragon's Breath would destroy what was left of it in days, and life would cease to exist on the planet. On the other hand, Humans relished the company of Dragons, and did not want to let them go. So a pact was made – the Humans would travel with them back to Pern.

And this is where the History of Dragons comes to a close – so far. For they are still alive, and this is only where the present meets the future, and the road travels on…

**So? How did you like it? Please let me know how I did. I think I did really well on this, but it's all up to you guys. Sort of summarized each story/film and mashed them all together. Review! :)**


End file.
